Awkward Conversations
by Kairi-Hiwatari13
Summary: Two people. One that never shuts up. One that never talks at all and One awkward conversation…what could possibly happen? Warning: Yaoi TyKa oneshot. Rated for incredibly light swearing.


Title: Awkward Conversations

Authoress: ME!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its characters, honestly what did you think? Seriously, how many fanfics have you read that actually say that they own it. I haven't found one! However, if you do find one, please tell the author/authoress that they are a work of genius…just add more Kai and less Tyson…hehe hehe

Summary: Two people. One that never shuts up. One that never talks at all and One awkward conversation…what could possibly happen? Warning: Yaoi TyKa one-shot.

Author notes: This was a spur of the moment fanfic that came to my head like a bolt of lightning…that was so corny…anyway, please excuse my slightly random insaneness…it tends to get out of hand sometimes.

Can I please state that this is a ONE-SHOT fic so there will be no other chappies later on…however I might reconsider with how many reviews I get…hhmmmmm!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Awkward Conversations

Sigh.

There he is again, just standing there with his eyes closed, arms crossed, head slightly bowed and leaning up against a wall. Not that I was noticing or anything. I mean, why would I take the liberty to specifically come at this time of the day, waiting at this particular spot for him everyday of my life. Why does he do that anyway? Just standing up against some random wall. What's with that? He just stands there, for hours…and hours…and hours…

Ok maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit.

I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself yet, I'm Tyson, Tyson Granger, and Tyson Granger currently has a problem. You see, I live the perfect life, I have friends, I'm Beyblading world champion, I have fans, I'm the beyblade world champion, I have an adoring family…except maybe my grandpa, he can be scary at times…did I mention I was the world champ?…I didn't?…oh, well for those who didn't know, I'm the Beyblading world champ.

So…what's the problem?

Kai.

It's shocking isn't it? I practically had a heart attack. The one thing that's going through my mind, out of everything in the whole entire world…

…and it's Kai.

I've been watching him a lot more lately, watching him more than needed, and from this I've noticed a lot of things. Every morning when he ties his scarf around his neck, he wraps it round twice then ties a knot at the back. He has his coffee black, no sugar. He's always the first awake and the last to go to sleep. His favourite animals are cats, I know this cause I've seen him feed the strays.

You're probably thinking, 'he's obsessed', I know this because that's exactly what Max and Ray said. Lucky bastards, they were both flirts and knew that the other liked them, they just liked to twist the other a bit. Yes, before you say anything, Max and Ray are together, and currently in America (Max wanted to visit his mother).

You're probably wondering why I brought that story up. Why was I talking about their love lives? Well, it's all part of my little problem. I think, NO WAIT, I _know_ that, I Tyson Granger, the funny, easy-going, lovable guy that everyone likes to be around, is head-over-heels in love with Kai. Kai Hiwatari. Kai anti-social Hiwatari. I don't know how it happened but ever since I realized my feelings for him I've been following him, watching him, which by the way, I am doing right now. Just thought I'd bring you up to date first.

So, now here I am sitting high up in a branch, looking down at Kai standing against a wall. What I don't get is why he comes here, of all places! We're in front of an old house that looks like its been through World War 1 and back. The tree I am sitting in looks like it's been burned in some places and the car in the driveway looks like a stampede of elephants ran over it.

Sigh.

Oh well, as long as I can look at him. Look at his silky light and dark blue hair. Look at his well-built body. But most of all, I get to look at his beautiful blood-red eyes. They're so gorgeous…Ew! I sound like a freakin' school girl with a crush. Tyson you have officially sunken to an all-new low…

"Granger what the heck are you doing"

SHIT! HOLY HECK! What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do! He noticed me! HOW! I hid so well! I knew I shouldn't have hidden a tree that was practically dead. Damn it! Oh no he's looking at me! Um…er…uh…shit I'm gonna have to go down and talk to him! Oh God, help me! I think I'm hyperventilating. Ok, I lied, but still…what the heck am I supposed to say…

SHIT! How did he get in front of me? Oh, while I was completely freaking out my body decided to take matters into it's own hands. Well thankyou body for completely betraying me. He's looking at me, his face is blank, but it's making the butterflies in my stomach flutter. I can't help but stare. Why'd he have to be so damn hot! Okay, relax Tyson; you can do this, just make simple conversation.

"Er…hi Kai"

I stuttered. I'm such an IDIOT! He raised one of his eyebrows. Why'd he have to go and do that? Now it just makes me want him more. Argh! Ignore it Tyson, just keep talking.

"Um…nice weather having?"

I watched as Kai's eyes looked at me weirdly.

"It's raining"

Oh! So it is. Maybe I should leave the weather out of this. Um…Tyson hurry up and talk about something else.

"Uh…I like your scarf"

He's still got that look on his face. What? Aren't I allowed to compliment on what he's wearing.

"I've been wearing this for years and you decide to talk about it now?"

Okay, maybe that wasn't such a great move.

"Um…I like your car?"

Well Tyson you have officially made a complete fool of yourself in front of Kai, Out of all the things…you choose the car.

"If you haven't noticed Tyson, all the windows are smashed, and two of the wheels are flat"

Thanks Kai, for that brilliant observation, I never would have noticed. Damn Tyson, say some thing else.

"Do you live here?"

"Hn"

Yes! I asked a question and he answered…well not really, but I didn't look like an idiot. Score one for the Ty-man. Now, all I have to do is continue like this and everything will be fine.

"I like what you've done with the plants"

He's looking weirdly at me again. What did I say?

"They're dead"

Damn you Hiwatari! If you think you can get the better of me then your wrong.

"Kai, why the hell have you been standing in this dump for the past three hours?"

He's glaring at me now.

"It's my mothers house"

SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! WHY ME?I'M SO STUPID!

I need to say something quick!

"…"

Say something!

"…"

ANYTHING!

"…"

COME ON DO SOMETHING!

"…"

BRAIN! HURRY UP AND THINK OF SOMETHING!

"…"

ANYTHING

"…Have you ever noticed the look on the puffer fish's face right before it blows up"

Sweatdrop.

I officially hate me.

He sighed.

"Get your ass home Granger, it's getting late and you have training on the morning"

"Have you been looking at my ass?"

"Only when you haven't been looking" and then he walked away.

I stood there, dumbstruck. It took about five minutes before my brain actually registered what he said.

My eyes widened.

"YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT AND WALK AWAY! GET BACK HERE HIWATARI!"

Kai is so mine.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So how'd ya all like it. I actually had fun writing that one. Took me a while though. But it was worth it.

Well you all know what to do…click on the button and hit Review and you'll make me one happy girl.

Till next time.

Laterz


End file.
